Reality Can Be a Terrifying Thing
by starlingg12
Summary: What would you do if someone told you; you had 3 weeks to live? Well that's exactly what someone told me. DannyxOC. Mentions of PeterxAva. Mainly told from my OC's pov. Rated T just cause. R&R please!
1. Where it all began

**Just wanted to say that Lilith Walker is my OC and in this fic she has been part of the team since the beginning. I apologize for any OOC in advance. This fic was first inspired by 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Paradise.**

**Special thanks to my friend, TotallyGurly, for basically coming up with the title for this fanfic**

**Summary: What would you do if someone told you; you had 3 weeks to live? Well that's exactly what someone told me. But I wasn't just worried about myself; I was also worried for my friends. I guess this whole mess started on a beautiful Saturday afternoon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider man, I just own my OC Lilith**

**From Lilith's POV**

Chapter 1: Where it all began

I breathed in the fresh air of the park, "It's a perfect day to start the summer." I said. I looked over at my boyfriend, Danny Rand, who said, "I hope it's like this during most of the summer, it's a great way of enlightenment." I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand. Danny and I had been together for just over a year now, as Sam put it, 'FINALLY admitting our feelings towards each other', although we've been friends since the age of 8.

When I was 10 my mom got a job transfer, but when she died I continued to use my powers for good. That's when SHIELD took me in and properly trained me to become a better hero. Years later he brought me and 5 other teenage heroes together and told us that we would become a team, Spider man aka Peter Parker, being the leader. That's was my first time seeing Danny again since we were kids.

Danny and I had just finished meditating together (yes Danny got me into mediation when we were 9!) and were just enjoying a walk in the park when…

"Danny!" said a voice through Danny's transmitter.

"Spider man!" he replied after seeing Peter in his costume.

"Is Lilith with you?" Spider man asked.

"Right here" I said.

"Great. I'm calling the team, Doc Oc is destroying Oscorp and-" There was an explosion downtown and our heads snapped up towards that direction, the explosion cutting off whatever Spider man was about to say. But he didn't have to say anymore.

"We're on our way!" Danny and I said together.

888

Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, Power man and I, Jade, arrived just in time to help Spider man. We broke through a wall in time to see Doc Oc just about to cut Spider man's head clean off with a laser. Spider man was trapped under some rubble and was beginning to panic until he saw us. Nova and Iron fist went after Doc Oc while Tiger destroyed the laser and Power man and I helped Spider man out of the rubble.

"Hey Doc, only _I'm_ allowed to annoy the little web-slinger!" Nova shouted as he soared through the air and attacked Doc Oc.

"Gee thanks Nova." Spider man said sarcastically as Power man and I successfully helped him out of the rubble.

"Your welcome!" Nova replied smugly, landing next to him.

Suddenly Doc Oc quickly got up, avoiding a punch from Iron Fist and an energy blast from me, he swiftly pressed a button on his computer, and at first, nothing happened.

"What? Another invention failed to work?" Tiger mocked. Doctor Octopus grew a little frustrated and looked like he was about to shoot some nasty comment at us when dozens of drones appeared, seemingly to have come out of nowhere. Before anyone could act, we were all surrounded. That's when I noticed a smug look on his face.

"New toys?" I shot at him.

He didn't say anything; the evil smile on his face just grew as he slowly began to back away into the darkness. Then, all the drones attacked at once. I threw an energy blast at one in front of me and another to the right, barely turning around in time to kick one hard enough to knock it's robotic head off. I continued fighting and heard battle cries from each of my teammates. From the sounds of things, I thought we could easily win this battle. But of course, I knew better than to become over confident in battle. That wasn't _my_ job.

As the number of drones began to decrease I quickly glanced at each of my teammates. Power man was throwing heavy objects around, White Tiger was slashing her way through the drones like it was just a warm up, Spider man and Nova were coming up with some of the cheesiest of puns and Iron fist… _Where'd he— _

A drone, slightly larger than the others, was about to hit me on my head, which would have definitely knocked me out cold. I couldn't turn around fast enough and was about to get hit when it was suddenly destroyed by a certain guy with 2 iron fists.

I guess he was watching me during the battle. We both lost our parents at a young age and so we are protective of each other, afraid of losing another loved one. "Thanks Fist" I said to my boyfriend. He smiled a gorgeous smile and was about to say something. But we felt a slight tremor and his smile faded.

We all looked at Power man hoping that he had just dropped an extremely heavy object. "Wasn't me." He said shaking his head and looking just as confused. "Uh, earthquake?" Nova suggested. "I don't think so" Spider man said.

"Wouldn't normal earthquakes usually—" White Tiger started, but was cut off.

That's when things got chaotic. And honestly, it was all a blur. Spider man would sum it up like this; Doctor Octopus reappeared, some huge battle broke loose, it's not clear who won because the ceiling began to cave in and we all escaped but unfortunately so did the Doc.

I also felt a small pain in my arm when the ceiling began to come down, but it was probably just some rubble…

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm open to suggestions on what should happen in future chapters. Let me know in your reviews!**

**Btw, Lilith has medium length light brown hair and green eyes.**


	2. Finding out

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I swear the next one will be a lot longer.**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter Jade's powers; she can shoot energy blasts from her hands and she can sense random things at random times.**

Chapter 2

We all arrived back at the helicarrier exhausted with minor scrapes and bruises. We hardly spoke on the way there, which is kind of hard to believe for some of us. That last battle went by so fast; it was hard to keep up. I was currently making sure that I knew exactly what happened… _Yup, I think I remember everything._

"Is everyone ok?" Spider man asked. His question was to the team, but he was looking at White Tiger. No one seemed to notice but Iron Fist and I. It was obvious they liked each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. Everyone seemed to know that they liked each other, but them. Sometimes I could even sense that their feelings for each other.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Webbs!" Nova said. Spider man shot him a look.

"So what was Doctor Octopus after anyway?" Iron Fist asked.

"When I got there, it looked like he was working on some kind of serum or something in the lab." Spider man replied.

"Yeah, but what exactly was he working on?" White Tiger asked.

"Tiger's right. We don't know what the serum's supposed to do." I said.

"Oc disappeared, there's no telling if he still has that serum or if it was destroyed in battle." Power man said.

"Well I'm pretty sure we destroyed that thing in battle." Nova said confidentially.

"But how could we be sure?" Tiger asked.

Before anyone could say anything more, Commander Nick Fury and Agent Coulson walked in. "We heard what happened at Oscorp," Fury said, "but what was he after this time?"

"He was working on a serum when I first got there, but we have no idea what happened to it." Spider man said, stating what we all knew. "Interesting," Coulson said, "we're going to have to begin a search for him immediately. A battle like that just over a new serum? It must be important."

"The chemicals in that lab are highly reactive and very dangerous. Who knows which ones the explosions set off. So, we're going to have to do an analysis test on each of you, just to be on the safe side." Fury said. "Who wants to go first?"

I shifted my weight onto my left leg. We all looked at each other and Power man began to whistle. I sighed. "I guess I'll go first." I said.

"Excellent, follow me," Fury said, "Coulson, begin the search for Doctor Octopus."

"Right away sir." Coulson replied as he left the room.

I followed Fury to the analysis room where there was a nurse waiting for me. I never liked this room. It reminded me of being in a doctor's office and I always hated the doctor's office as a kid. The nurse ran a few short tests and took some of my blood. "Your results should be in soon." The nurse said after she completed all the tests. "Thanks." I replied as I left the room, grateful to be finished with the analysis test.

I returned to my friends and waited for everyone to be finished with their tests. Iron Fist went next, then Spider man, White Tiger, Power man and Nova. If I wasn't so tired, I would've really liked to meditate at that moment. I looked at the time and sighed. It was midnight, but it felt like it was a lot later than that. We all looked like we hadn't slept the night before; Power man was snoring and Spider man was silently dozing off. Iron Fist was also trying to keep his eyes from closing. I just wanted to fall asleep right then and there.

"Ugh! What's taking Nova so long?" White Tiger asked a bit cranky.

"I think I can speak for us all when I say it's been an exhausting day." Iron Fist said with a tired voice.

"Not only did that battle tire us out, but now we have to go through these analysis tests." Power man said waking up and suppressing a yawn.

"How long ago did we get here for these tests?" Spider man asked rubbing his eyes.

"About an hour ago." I replied trying to supress a yawn of my own. That's when Nova slowly walked in and yawned. "Can we go now?" He asked with impatience which none of us blamed him for.

"Yes please!" Tiger said quickly getting out of her seat.

The rest of us stood up and were about to exit the room when Fury and Coulson walked in.

"Jade, could we speak with you for a moment?" Fury asked. There was something a bit different in his voice when he talked, but I couldn't quite place what it was. Both he and Coulson looked like there was something kind of bothering them. That's strange. I don't think I've ever seen either of them show a hint of sadness before. Both of them were almost always calm, even in deadly situations. Except on the occasions when they're us. The others must have picked up on this too because they all turned to look at them, then me.

"Uh, sure." I responded with some confusion. "I'll meet up with you guys later." I said to the rest of my teammates. They all nodded and left, Iron Fist staying a few seconds longer than the others, but he soon left too.

I turned back to Fury and Coulson. "What's this about?" I asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this." Fury started but then stopped.

"Tell me what?" I asked. At first no one answered my question. "How important is this?" I asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Very important." Coulson replied.

"Well…?" I asked growing a bit more anxious.

"We're going to have to explain a few things, but…" Fury said trailing off. He sighed. "Bottom line, you have 3 weeks to live."

**Told you it was a short chapter. I just really wanted to end it with that cliffhanger. And like I said before, chapter 3 WILL be longer.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. Last day of normality?

**This chapter might be a bit _too _long but I think it isn't too bad. **

**Anways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a piece of pie and my OC Lilith, I do not own Ultimate Spider man**

**(I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter so no one sue please!)**

Chapter 3

_"Cherish every moment you try to prolong, because it won't last forever." _

I was no longer exhausted. My heart felt like it was beating a hundred times faster and I was completely lost for words.

"Wh-what?!" I managed to say.

"Your analysis results just came in and we thought it would be best to tell you immediately." Coulson said.

"You kids told us that Doctor Octopus was working on some kind of new serum," Fury said "and that you don't know what happened to it? Well it seems like it was injected, in _you_."

A shiver ran down my spine and my knees felt weak but I tried not to show it. They noticed and I was asked if I needed to sit down. Without speaking I took the seat closest to me and was anxiously waiting for them to give me a full explanation.

"Can you remember anything during the battle that could help to indicate when you were injected?" Coulson asked me.

I looked down at my feet as I tried to remember "…well, I did feel a slight pain in my arm when the battle turned chaotic, but I had originally assumed that it was just some falling rubble and just ignored it." They seemed to be thinking about what I had just said. "So, I have 3 weeks?" I asked meeting their gaze.

Fury gave me a saddened look. "According to the results, that's when the serum will take full effect. It was designed to slowly end one's life. We're running some tests to try and find an antidote. It may take a while, but we won't stop until we find one. You're one of the best teenage heroes that SHIELD has to offer, your team won't be the same without you" He said giving me an encouraging smile.

I should've been flattered to be considered one of the best teenage superheroes working with SHIELD, but this was all a lot to take in. "If Doc Oc has been working on this for months, would SHIELD even be able to find an antidote in time? I mean if you compare months of research to the 3 weeks I have left…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"But Doc Oc never had _SHIELD_ technology." Coulson said both him and Fury giving me another encouraging smile. I forced myself to give them a small smile back. What they said was giving me a bit of hope.

"It's too early to tell, but by the morning we should have a list of symptoms that you may get in the weeks prior." Fury said and I nodded.

"Wait, what about the rest of the team?!" I asked frantically "Has anyone else been injected?"

"No. Their results just came in too and they all seem to be in perfect health." Coulson said. "Well maybe Sam has been eating a bit too many potato chips, but other than that everyone else is fine."

Although I was scared about this whole thing, I was relieved that no one else got injected.

"I better call to inform the rest your team—"

"No!" I said a bit too quickly interrupting Coulson and almost jumping out of my seat.

"Lilith, you expect to keep this news from your teammates? From Danny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's just…" I took a deep breath "Once they know, they wouldn't be treating me the same anymore. They'll start acting differently, nothing would be the same… And what if this _is_ my last 3 weeks on earth? I just want one more day of everything staying the way that it is. Just one day to remember things the way that they are."

Fury thought about this for a moment. "Just _one_ day?" he asked.

"Yes. Just one day and I swear I'll them by tomorrow night."

"Fine. But if you don't tell them by tomorrow night, I will." Fury said understanding my reasons. "Today's been an exhausting day for you, you better get some rest."

I nodded and headed for the door, turning around to thank Fury and Coulson before exiting the room.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep, but my heart was still racing and my mind had a million thoughts running through it. _Why me?_ I thought. _Out of everyone on the team, I'd seem like the most unlikeliest of targets. If Doc Oc was after someone, I'd think it was Peter. I mean, he is the leader of the team and without him this team wouldn't be able to function properly. _Speaking of the team, I wonder how they'll take the news. I wonder how Danny will take the news. I'm going to guess; not well. Which is why I want to make tomorrow last. I'm not even sure how I'm going to tell them. I can't just walk up to them and tell them that this could be my last 3 weeks on Earth… could I? I guess I'll have to figure it all out later.

I rolled onto my side to look at my alarm clock which flashed '3:00am'. I shoved my face back into the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that morning, I finally had enough of my insomnia. I think I was able to doze off for a few short minutes, but I began having nightmares about this whole thing and couldn't even close my eyes afterwards. I wasn't tired; I was just a bit scared. If I wanted this day to be as normal as our teenage superhero lives got, I needed to act like my everyday self, which might be a bit of a challenge.

I got out of bed and got myself ready for the day. The team and I were supposed to hang out for at a bowling alley later that day then catch a movie shortly afterwards this evening. Maybe I should tell them after the movie. But before tonight, I was going on a lunch date with Danny.

I had just finished getting ready when my transmitter started beeping. At first I started to panic, thinking that it was one of friends who found out, but I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down and quickly answered my transmitter. I was kind of relieved to see that it was only Fury.

"I have the short list of symptoms." He said.

"Oh, alright." I said a bit hesitant.

As he read the list, the little bit of relief I had felt when he first called slowly vanished. "Any questions?" he asked when he had finished reading the list.

"Yeah, when will the symptoms start?"

"Probably after this week."

"Was there any progress in finding an antidote?"

"Unfortunately, no, but we're still searching."

"What about Doc Oc? Any leads in finding him?"

"A few, but we haven't found anything yet."

"Alright, thanks again Fury."

"No problem kid. We'll let you know if we make any progress in finding that antidote." He went offline and I did the same.

The room seemed so quiet and peaceful. But I knew after today, my world wouldn't be like that again. I have 3 weeks to live and Doc Oc had who knows how many months to work on that serum. They won't be able to find an antidote in time. I know; I could sense it. Even with SHIELD technology, the chances of finding one are slim. _If this is my last day of normality, I better make it last._

* * *

The time of our lunch date came around and Danny picked me up from my place. We were walking hand in hand to this new place in the city to eat lunch. The wind was gently blowing through the trees, which made a soft rustling sound from the leaves. Danny smiled.

"What?" I asked smiling back.

"Remember the time we got lost in that forest when we were kids?"

I chuckled at the memory. "How could I forget?"

_***Flashback***_

_"C'mon Danny!" cried a much younger version of Lilith._

_Danny, also a much younger version, came up behind her. "Are you sure we're allowed to go this far?" he asked._

_"Oh relax Danny, we're just exploring! And I promise that we won't go TOO deep into the forest."_

_"But are we going to follow the trail so we don't get lost?" he asked suspiciously._

_"To go exploring you have to NOT follow the trail!"_

_"If our parents find out, we'll get into a lot of trouble."_

_"It'll be quick, I promise. Plus last time I came here I found this awesome treehouse!" Lilith said grabbing Danny by the hand and leading him the way there out of pure excitement, completely oblivious to Danny blushing, his cheeks slightly turning pink._

_After a few minutes of walking Lilith had seemed to have lost her sense of direction. "Uh… I think we're lost."_

_"I thought you said you knew where it was!" Danny accused._

_"I thought I knew!... but I guess I forgot the way there." Lilith replied sheepishly._

_"It doesn't matter, c'mon!" Danny said dragging Lilith in another direction._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I don't know, we're exploring!" He said smiling._

_"Hey! A few minutes ago __I__ was the one who wanted to go exploring and YOU were the one who was worried."_

_Danny just shrugged._

_*snap*_

_They both stopped walking. "Did you hear that?!" Lilith asked frantically._

_"Um, uh, it sounded like a twig." Danny said also growing nervous._

_The two walked a little faster._

_*Snap!*_

_The two youngsters suddenly gave out a small scream and broke into a run, running as fast as they could. They were too frightened to look behind them and nearly tripped over several rocks and stones in their paths. Neither Danny nor Lilith saw it in time and they began to scream once again as they both tumbled down a hill and landed in a shallow pond._

_They fell in with a splash and quickly emerged from the water, panting from running away from whatever got them both so frightened._

_"Is it. Still. Chasing us?" Danny panted._

_"I…I don't know." Lilith breathed._

_The two slowed their breathing down for a few moments to try to listen, but heard only the sound of their breathing._

_"I think it's gone." Danny said._

_"Hey, look over there!" Lilith shouted pointing in the opposite direction. "That's the treehouse I mentioned earlier!" Danny and Lilith got out of the pond and ran over to it. It was a small but decent sized treehouse 10 feet from the edge of the pond, but only 4 feet off the ground._

_"Who do you think built this?" Lilith asked as she and Danny climbed the few short steps leading up the treehouse and entered to investigate._

_"Well, at school someone told me that a couple teenagers built a treehouse in this forest when __they__ were kids."_

_"Wait I think I remember hearing that too!"_

_"I think they stopped using it when they got older."_

_"It does look kind of old in here." Lilith agreed._

_"Danny!"_

_"Lilith!"_

_"Uh, I think that sounds like our parents…" Danny said nervously._

_"Oh no, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble." Lilith said sharing Danny's nervosity._

_***End of Flashback***_

We both laughed at the memory. "How much trouble did we get in again?" I asked with a smile still plastered on my face.

"Well, if my memory serves correctly, I believe we got a scolding for being two little kids wandering deep in a forest alone, we weren't allowed to go back in that forest for about a month and we both got sick from falling into the pond." Danny replied giving me a huge grin of his own.

The rest of the date was a lot of fun. We talked, laughed and ate our lunch; and I tried to make it all last. Danny kept giving me that "once in a lifetime smile". You know, that smile that instantly proves that a guy is head over heels in love with you? I'm sure going to miss seeing that, as well as hearing the same happiness in his voice…

* * *

It wasn't long before our date ended and we joined the rest of the time to go to the bowling alley. There was constant teasing and laughter between all of us. Some got constant strikes and got nachos poured all over them after being accused of using their powers to cheat. Again, I was trying to savour every moment I had with these guys. Just laughing and hanging out with my friends with no one afraid of the possibility of having one less person there the next time we all decide to hang out again. Danny noticed that I was a little quieter than usual and thought something might be wrong, but I tried to reassure him that everything was fine, just for a little while longer. It was always hard for me to lie to Danny.

After bowling we went to see a new movie that just came out. We were all dying to see it and it was the same exciting routine going to the moves with these guys; popcorn being thrown at each other when someone tried to spoil the movie for someone else. Of course, none of us knew any spoilers, but no one wanted to take any chances on a movie that we've all been waiting _months_ to see. At least we were all able to stay quiet during the movie… well, most of the movie.

"That movie was AWESOME!" Sam shouted as we stepped out onto the parking lot after the movie finished.

"I know right, it was _definitely_ worth the wait." I said.

"Remember when he-" Luke was cut off by the sounds of our transmitters' beeping. We checked to make sure no one was around, but there were a few people outside so we quickly moved to the back of the theatre before answering it.

"Fury." Danny said.

"We need you guys to stop Electro's attempt to terrorize the downtown city." Fury said.

"That loser again?" Peter asked half chuckling to himself.

"Ugh, why now? Can't he terrorize the city tomorrow or something?" Sam asked complaining.

"At least he didn't decide to terrorize the city during the movie." Ava reminded him.

"We're on our way there now Fury." Peter said.

* * *

We had defeated Electro with ease and were now headed back to SHIELD. We all walked in, me standing behind everyone else. Coulson turned toward us and opened his mouth to speak. I could sense that he was about to say something I didn't want him to say, so I tried to stop him without drawing attention to myself from the rest of my team, but failed. "So I'm assuming you told them?" he asked, his question pointed directly at me.

Everyone turned their heads toward me and Coulson looked a bit sorry, immediately realizing that I hadn't said a single word about it yet. "What is he talking about Lilith?" Danny asked me.

That was it. I couldn't keep it from my friends any longer. Either I tell them, or Fury will. "Well, uh, there was an, incident yesterday while we were fighting Doc Oc and…" I took a deep breath to try to slow my breathing down a bit. "It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks."

Ava held a hand to her mouth, Luke and Peter's eyes widened, Sam gasped and Danny looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions on what you guys would like to see happen in future chapters, so please let me know in your reviews! I could always use some inspiration :)**


	4. The Truth has been Revealed

**Thanks to IceAngel1234 and latinoheat151 for your suggestions!**

**latinoheat151 - I've actually had pretty similar ideas so you just might see them in future chapters ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Revealing the truth is like lighting a match, it can bring light or it can set your world on fire"—Wiz Khalifa _

No one said a word. I looked around the room, as everyone had horrified looks on their faces and for some reason, I immediately felt terrible. I didn't know what else to say and I no longer wanted to look at their shocked expressions, so I tried to avoid their gazes, but it was difficult to do so.

Fury was the first person to speak up. "I understand that this is very shocking news, but there are a few things we need to bring you up to speed on." I don't think any of us noticed when Fury walked in, but I'm glad he did to break the silence.

"Shocking?!" Peter spoke up.

"Th-this is…" Ava trailed off and Fury took the opportunity to explain what he needed to.

Moments later, after Fury finished explaining everything to the team, both he and Coulson left the room wanting to give us time to talk.

"Guys," I said as soon as they left, "SHIELD isn't going to be able to find a cure in time. This morning I could sense it… and I still can." I thought they needed to know that. I didn't want to make it seem like I was hiding anything else from them. After all; they were my best friends.

"There could still be a chance!" Danny said quickly. "We can't –"

"Danny, have I ever sensed anything that turned out to be wrong before?" I asked. No one said anything.

"What if this time is different?" Luke said.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Nova added.

"What if the serum is affecting your powers?" Danny said.

"If it was, then I'm pretty sure something would feel a little different whenever I tried to use them. Everything still feels pretty normal."

"Lil, this can't be happening? Please tell us this just some kind of sick joke." Ava asked desperately.

My expression saddened because I wish I could tell them that it was. I hated seeing my friends like this. I didn't need to say anything because my expression answered her question.

* * *

I was taking a walk around town. I decided to head towards the park. Again, I couldn't sleep, not after how my friends took the news. I knew they would be upset but still… We all had gotten into a bit of an argument that Fury had to end at one point. Everyone seemed to be very angry at Doc Oc, confused as to why he chose me, but most of all, everyone was extremely sad. More than they showed; I could sense it.

I couldn't sleep because my mind kept re-playing this whole day over and over; from waking up this morning to telling my friends that I'm ill. My mind was once again racing and I was wide awake. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to try to clear my head. I couldn't concentrate enough to meditate.

I don't want to leave the team. I don't want to leave my friends. I don't want to leave Danny. I've made so many lifelong memories with each of my friends. Good and bad. Pretty much all of us know what it's like to lose someone close to them, including me. I know how much pain it causes and I don't want to spend my last 3 weeks watching my friends go through that.

My dad left when I was 5. I barely even remember him. Neither I nor my mom knew why he left. Trying to recall the few memories I had of him, he seemed so happy. Even on the rare occasions where my mom would talk about him… I just couldn't think of anything that made him want to leave us. But then again, I was at a young age, making it hard for me to remember everything that was going on in my life. But I guess that there could also have been some things that my mom decided not to tell me; things that caused my dad to leave. The sad part is; I don't even know if my dad's still alive.

Things became harder for my mom after my dad left. A single parent who had to work all the time to get by in life and raise a young child wasn't easy. When I was 12 years old, just 2 years after her job transfer, my mom was killed. She was at a nearby power plant when a bomb went off; I was there with her, but—

A cold shiver ran up my spine as I suddenly began to sense something. I couldn't quite figure out what I was sensing though. _That's strange. _I thought. Whenever I sense something, it's usually clear. _Wait a minute…_ _No, it couldn't be._ One of the symptoms Fury told me about was that my powers could get a little messed up from time to time… Something about my powers did feel different. But the symptoms aren't supposed to start for at least a week. I shook my head of the thought. It's only been a day.

Moments passed as I continued walking. I was trying to calm my mind a bit by taking in slow deep breathes, kind of like what I do when meditating. But my slow breathing was interrupted as I came close to the park and sensed a familiar presence. _My powers are back? So soon? Using my powers felt the same as it always did._

As soon as it happened, I knew exactly who I had sensed nearby; Danny.

When I entered the park I saw him leaning against a tree. He was staring out at the pond which was beside the tree, but he looked as if he was lost in thought. His eyes were sad and I didn't need to ask what he was thinking about.

"You can't sleep either?" I asked as I approached him.

The sound of my voice seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts, "How can I? Lilith, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because of _this._ I knew things would change once you guys found out. I just wanted one more day…"

"I understand." He thankfully said and I gave him a ghost of a smile. The next thing I knew I was enveloped in a sudden yet warm hug on this cool night. He hugged me tight which only made me hug tighter.

"Danny, I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know," He said softly, "I'm scared too."

There was a bit of silence between us until Danny spoke up.

"Why Lilith? Why you? Why not me?" he asked.

"You're a lot stronger than I am, Danny. I think we both know that if you were sick instead of me, I wouldn't be able to handle it as well as you are." I shook my head of the thought not wanting to imagine Danny being the one who's sick instead of me. I can't imagine my life without him and he knew that.

"Why is this happening?" I asked as I began to feel tears in my eyes, but I tried to fight them back. I was being strong about this whole situation up until this moment, being here with Danny.

"I don't know. But I promise you that I'll find out why Doc Oc chose to do this to you. I won't stop until I do."

"Danny—" I started but he gently pulled away from the hug.

"And I don't care if SHIELD won't be able to find a cure, because I _won't_ give up." He looked determined. I didn't even have to use my powers to know that he was using his determination to help mask his pain, but if I did use my powers… I would know that his pain is much greater than what I thought it was and I couldn't take it.

"No! I can't let you or anyone else put yourselves in harm's way because of me! I can't and I won't let that happen." By that point I was trying my best to fight back the tears.

"Well I can't just do nothing," He said "Lilith, I can't lose you. I've known for the longest time that I've loved you and nothing in the world can stop me from trying to stop this from happening. I've never been so scared of losing someone in my life. Nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you."

I tried to say something, but I choked on the words. The tears I was trying so hard to fight back finally spilled down my cheeks. Danny gently wiped them away as his own fought back tears slowly spilled. "I'd rather lose my heart than not love you." He said before pulling me into a gentle but still passionate kiss.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I cut off Lilith's origin story :P I'll reveal the rest in later chapters. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews!**


End file.
